Faking the last smile
by LokiPie
Summary: In high school, Tony and Loki were happily dating. Until Loki's father refused to help him with his education. Breaking up with Tony, causes Loki to lose himself; locking himself in his room whilst getting depressed and ill. But Loki isn't the only one who can't cope with the break up. How will the both of them survive without the other?
1. Chapter 1

Faking the Last Smile

Hey everyone, I could not resist writing a FrostIron fanfic so here it is.

Warning: Abuse, angst, drug use, illness and other things that may come later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Loki even though I wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Robert or Tom either.

Anyway, enjoy the story and Special Thanks to Luvlaloki and Angel-of-Darkness789 (FictionPress) for being my beta readers for this story!

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

It couldn't get any worse; not even if a meteor came crashing to earth it just couldn't as it already felt like the world was crashing around everyone anyway.

He couldn't help but feel this sense of normality as depression took hold of his heart.

It all started when him and Tony entered into a relationship together; at first they were so happy, going to school together and spending time with each other it all seemed like it would never end, but havoc soon emerged when Loki told his Father; well adopted father.

"You get rid of him or I won't fund you for college and you'll be kicked out of this house or if I'm really feeling angry I'll kick the hell out of both of you!" His father boldly shouted as he smacked Loki sharply round the face.

Tears stung painfully against Loki's eyelids as his mouth ached from the strike that his father just made upon it a moment ago.

He stared into the raged blue eyes of his father as his heart beat pounded into his ears; twisting into an insanely fast beat maddening his brain making it hard to focus on his current thoughts.

"So what is it?" His father asked with that same bold tone as his anger enveloped.

Loki stood frozen for a moment as sadness and pain cut through him like a sharp knife; He knew what he had to do, he did not care that much about his future all he knew was that he could not imagine his future without Tony but also he didn't want for Tony to get hurt because of him.

"Yes father I will," Loki replied, looking down at his feet in shame not wanting to see the expression on the mans face.

He always wanted his Father to be impressed by him and to finally accept him for who he was but no matter what he did it was never enough.

"Now go to your room!" Odin shouted quickly as he walked away probably to get drunk like always.

Loki found himself upstairs before he even knew it; he entered his dark room and slipped down to his knees.

The tears that he had held back earlier were now falling, his insides felt like they were being crushed as his whole body trembled with every tear.

He didn't want to hurt Tony; he definitely didn't want to just turn to Tony and say it's over without even an explanation.

Loki curled up in a ball and ran his hands through his hair pulling it harshly whilst a tear fell down his already tear-stained cheek.

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

Tony hadn't seen Loki for about a week now and he was starting to worry.

He had even knocked on his door that Monday but there was no answer, he had also tried to phone and text him but he got no reply.

"Steve… have you seen Loki?" Tony asked, looking at him questionably as he watched him frown.

"No… actually I thought you would know," Steve replied raising an eyebrow at a pensive Tony.

"God this is just fucking terrific… I've asked everyone not even Thor has seen him," Tony sighed as he placed his head into the palm of his hands.

"I'm sorry man I wish I could help," Steve said just before he started to walk away, with one last wave he was gone.

Tony sighed again before he turned back around and headed home.

That night he got a text from Thor;

"-Tony… Loki wants to let you know that it's over between you and him…I apologise to you for your loss-"

Tony reads the text and a rush of anger bubbles its way into the pit of his stomach, twisting violently into a sickening sense of hate as he reads through the message as to find the truth behind them words.

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

Loki laid on his bed; his arm laying against his stomach as his head leaned down against his other arm; in like a ball kind of shape.

He was reading through old messages of his and Tony's in an emotionless manner.

He'd not slept or ate anything in awhile, thinking that he didn't need it and also didn't deserve it.

He believed that it was his own selfishness that was to blame for what had happened, he did not for one second consider that it was also his fathers fault.

The door to his room slammed open and light for the landing peered into the dark room making everything glow in semidarkness.

"Loki you are a man whore… come here my son before I lose my temper," Odin hiccupped whilst pointing a finger toward Loki on the bed; he was obviously drunk.

Loki stared fearfully across at his adopted father who seemed to be losing his patience by every second that past.

Odin huffed and strolled towards the bed whilst glaring down at the boy.

He grabbed Loki's arm, tugging on it tightly which resulted in pulling him off the bed and making him crash down to the floor.

Loki rolled over in pain, cradling his wrist in his hand as it throbbed in pain; it seemed sprained.

Odin carried on glaring down angrily at Loki as he stood pensive; trying to figure out what to do next. He kicked him in the side multiple times then reached down and grabbed his shirt pulling him up to his face.

"You stay… In here you hear me… stay and rot… In here!" Odin spat, pulling his hands free from his son's shirt and letting him fall to the floor; watching in a sickening delight.

He turned away and strolled back out slamming the door behind him.

Loki cradled his knees up to his chest as he cried into his legs; wishing that he could die.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Tony couldn't remember what happened last night after he got that text from Thor.

All he knew was that he went out last night and got totally pissed.

Tony groaned as he sat up in his bed; oh how his head hurt, it felt like a thousand needles were being stabbed into the side of his head.

It was eight thirty already so he only had half an hour until he had to be in school, but yet he wasn't in any rush, he really couldn't care less at the moment.

He got dressed into his favourite 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt and a pair of plain black jeans.

He went downstairs, ignoring the questioning look on his annoying fathers face and just left the house heading out to school.

Tony was an hour late for school, well he really didn't care he hated his first lesson anyway.

When he entered the classroom everyone looked up at him and stared like he was a stranger or a weirdo of some sort.

He looked around at everyone and felt a ping of disappointment travel its way through him when he doesn't see Loki.

He wanted for him to be there, so he could ask for his reason of why he broke up with him, and yes he did kind of want a large argument just to get all him anger and hurt out.

He sat down in his respected seat and wasted himself in the knowledge of the lesson.

He was walking down the corridor when someone bumped into him,

"Sorry dude," Tony muttered to the person; not really taking any notice at all to who the person was.

The person grumbled something under their breath before taking off in the opposite direction.

Tony sighed and looked down at the floor; there was a folded piece of lined paper lying on the floor which was not there earlier. Tony bent down and picked the paper up, unfolding it with his right hand.

"Help me, Loki"

End of chapter.

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

Thank you for reading and Please, PLEASE Review! Everyone that dose will each get a copy of Loki's helmet!

I hope that this wasn't that badly written and by the way in his story there is a lot of Loki getting hurt. I will try the upload the next chapter as soon as possible but until then its goodbye.

Love you all *:｡o(≧▽≦)o｡:*

-LokiPie-

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, you're all very lucky for getting a second chapter! Anyway, thanks for all the follows and favourites; you make me smile. Also lots and lots of thanks to Luvlaloki and Angel-Of-Darkness789 (FictionPress) for Beta reading another chapter; ANYWAY ENJOY!

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

The note that Tony had found about a week ago was still playing heavily on his mind; it was quite a distraction.

All week he wondered if that note was even for him, for all he knew it could have actually been for Thor.

It's been the same routine for Tony; he would go to school and when that was over he would either go out with Clint, Bruce or Steve, but if he wasn't doing that he would probably be hidden away in his workshop designing something.

Tony was sitting at his desk sketching a design; twirling in his chair as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

Tony sighed and looked at his phone; there was one message.

With a click of a button he opened it then read it.

"-?-" the message itself was weird but it being from Loki was weirder, he hadn't heard a thing from him except from the note, but now he was sending Tony messages.

Tony put down his pencil and sat still whilst pondering about this turn of event.

"Anthony what are you doing?" A voice from behind him asked, Tony didn't have to be a genius (though he is) to work out who was behind him.

"Nothing Dad just designing," Tony replied, his voice was emotionless and his face was blank.

Tony hated his father, if he could he would of left ages ago, but he promised someone long ago that he would stay until he was old enough to get married.

The older man huffed in annoyance and turned his back on Tony,

"Well clean up after yourself and have a shower, you fucking stink," His father snarled before walking away.

See right there that is one of the reasons for why he hated him so much; the way he would call him names and treat him like dirt, he would not even cook for him or anything like that, that a parent should do for their child.

Tony was merely like an unimportant and unwelcome house guest.

Tony sighed again, oh how he has missed being able to get away from his dad by sneaking to Loki's.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Loki was curled up on his bed, his side hurt so much that he couldn't lay on it so he decided to lie on his back as if he was paralysed.

He stared distantly at his phone as he typed a question mark into the messaging box and before he knew it he had pressed the send button; sending it to Tony Starks.

Loki gave out a frustrated scream as he threw his phone across the room.

Loki grabbed a piece of paper off of the side and a pen, scribbling on it multiple times.

Loki stopped and glanced down at the page;

'I HATE TONY STARKS!' was written everywhere on the page in a messy manner.

The fact was that Loki didn't hate Tony truthfully he was still completely in love with him, but then again a broken man would never admit that.

Loki stumbled backwards whilst falling completely to the ground; his hand trembled beneath his body as he clutched his chest tightly gasping for air.

Sweat beaded off his skin with every painful breath, the pain ripped through his whole form making him want to cry out in pain.

Loki cradled his body in his arms, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth waiting for the pain to disappear.

Loki didn't realise that he had fallen asleep though he couldn't say that he wasn't glad about that.

Loki picked himself from the floor but not before stumbling back down as a wave of nausea washed over him.

When he finally composed himself he managed to get himself up and into the bathroom.

He turns the tap on and collects some of the water in his hands using it to wash his face.

He looks up into the mirror to see his reflection, his face even more pale then usual and he had black rings circling around his eyes making them seem like they had sunken more into his eye sockets.

His green eyes seemed dull not like they usually were; life filled and full with colour.

Loki stared directly into his eyes in the mirror; he could see all the pain and betrayal in them, his eyes were always the one place that he couldn't hide what he felt and he hated it; his eyes always gave himself away.

"...Your a...man whore," his fathers voice traveled through his mind.

"Leave me alone!" Loki shouted as he smashed the mirror with his bare hands making them bleed.

Loki broke out into a sob as he crashed to the floor curling up in the corner as he cried into his bloody hands.

Why was his own mind torturing him? His life was crashing around him and he knew that he could not do anything about that, but that little bit of helplessness just made the pain more believable and yet more torturing.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Tony woke up lying in an unfamiliar bed, for one it was pink and had flowers scattered all over the design and second it smelt so girly.

He turned over, he saw a girl with shoulder length ginger hair lying next to him. Tony wondered who it was until it dawned on him. It was Pepper. He had slept with her.

End of Chapter

Thank you for reading and Please, PLEASE review!

I'll give you a Loki cookie if you do ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3.

Love you all so much!

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

-LokiPie-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, here's chapter 3 please ENJOY!

Thanks Luvlaloki and Angel-of-Darkness!

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Tony couldn't remember getting into bed with Pepper, all he knew was that he did not like it one bit.

It made his stomach churn as he sat down at his desk thinking about it; not really listening to what Mr Fury had to say.

He stared down at his blank page trying to work out what the hell happened the night before, but no matter how hard he tried he just could not remember.

"MR STARK!" A voice boomed out from what seem like the other side of the classroom.

Tony snapped out of it to see Mr Fury leaning against his desk with an irritated look on his face, as Tony now glanced around the class room he had noticed that everyone was gone including his friends.

"I'm sorry," Tony mumbled under his breath as he slung his bag over his shoulder before strolling out.

As soon Tony was about to exit the classroom Mr Fury grabbed his wrist, pulling him back in.

"Mr Stark...Have you seen Mr Odinson in awhile?" Mr Fury asked in a mid tone.

"No," Tony grunted as he stormed out of the classroom in an irritated manner.

Tony rushed down the corridors determined to get home as it was the last lesson.

He quickly pulled himself into his silver sports car and drove away as soon as the engine had started.

When he entered his house he ran straight to his bedroom and fell onto his bed.

He didn't know why but he just had to cry, there was something in his mind that told him that it was okay to and that it could wash everything away just like a nightmare.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Screams roared through his ears as vulgar twists of colour blurred into the back of his mind.

Loki woke up in a sweaty and sticky mess; his hands were covered in dry blood as well as his face.

He had that nightmare again; the one were he and Tony are arguing and then suddenly he is falling into a deep black hole, there's Tony's face staring down at him and he has the murderous laugh of his father.

That's when he gets cut into pieces, his blood scatters into a message; 'You are a monster'.

Its then that Loki usually wakes up and he's always in the same state; mentally and physically unstable.

His head was pounding and he felt weak as he lifted himself up to stand, he reached over and opened the medicine cabinet grabbing some pain killers and taking them with a glass of water; he may of taken too many, but he couldn't care less it wasn't like he even mattered to anyone.

He walked back through the bathroom door to his bedroom, he strolled over to his bed and sat down on it, his hands tangled in his hair as he rocked back and forth.

Loki's bedroom door slammed open, a drunken and irritated looking Odin leaned against the door way.

He glared down at Loki, trapping him there with his eyes.

Odin looked even angrier then he had all the other days that Loki had seen him.

Loki stumbled off of his bed in a rush to get way as soon as possible; Odin was quick to move; trapping Loki into the corner of the room.

Loki slipped down the wall in a desperate manner; Loki seemed so vulnerable in that moment as he was so small huddled on the floor whilst Odin stood mighty and tall over him.

To Loki's dismay, a tear slid down his cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Odin.

Odin was quite satisfied with Loki's reaction to him, he felt powerful almost like he was a god who could crush anything in his path.

Odin leaned down and placed his hand to Loki's face, Loki flinched at the touch as the man wiped the tear away.

"I won't hurt you," Odin whispered in an un-reassuring tone.

"Get away from me!" Loki cried out as he slapped the mans hand away from his face, watching as the sly smirk turned into a horrific murderous frown.

"Where our your manners boy? I think I need to teach you a lesson," Odin snarled as he grabbed Loki by the cuff of his shirt, dragging him into the bathroom.

Odin ran the bath with cold water until it was half full,

He pushed Loki closer to the water, but Loki wasn't going down without a fight; not this time, after awhile Loki gives up and allows himself to be plunged into the depths of the water.

His breathing was restricted as Odin continued to drown him, his whole face burnt by the coldness of the water.

He wanted to cry and to scream, but there was no point of doing that at all; he knew that it was pointless, but still be tried.

By now he had been submerged under the water for over six seconds and all Loki's hopes of getting away had been washed away.

Odin finally lifted his head out of the water, with a rush of relief Loki took a rapid breath in.

Odin dropped him to the ground and turned,

"Clean this mess up and have a wash you smell revolting," Odin grunted as he walked out leaving Loki alone once more.

Loki sat there for a moment, taking in every breath like they were precious.

He couldn't believe that it had happened again and the worst thing was that he didn't even understand why he was doing these things to him at all; he just wanted them to stop because they were slowly breaking him.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

'Tony couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to know if Loki was alright; but he didn't know how to, he could not stand to actually see him in person yet, all he knew was that he just had to know.'

Still every time this thought crossed into his mind he just pushed it aside, because of this Tony had been in a mood recently which only made his friend question him; especially

Thor.

"My friend, are you okay?" Thor asked as he sat next to Tony, staring at him in a concerned manner.

"Yes," Tony grumbled under his breath as he stared out of the window distantly; he hated Maths anyway so it was a good place for him to think.

Thor huffed in response and then returned to the lesson, but still he was only half listening.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

"Loki..." A voice came from the other side of the door with a small knock.

Loki looked up from his knees to the door; his eyes were bloodshot and had black rims around them giving out a sign of that he had not been sleeping.

Thor entered the room, not really caring about his brother's privacy at this very moment; all he wanted was to see him.

Thor glanced over at his brother; he was curled up at the end of his bed, he looked extremely skinny and ill.

"Loki..." Thor whispered as he raced to his brothers side, he placed a hand to Loki's cheek he felt incredible hot and clammy.

Loki looked into Thor's eyes lifelessly and went to grab his hand.

Thor noticed the horrible purple and black bruises that were printed deep on his wrist.

Thor grabbed the arm and examined it closely, rubbing his thumb over the swollen skin.

"Who...did this to you?" Thor asked looking at him with so much concern that it almost seemed like Loki was dying.

Loki instantly looked away nervously; he did not want to tell Thor what had truly happened so he did what he did best and lied.

"It got...slammed into...a door," Loki replied; He was losing his touch because seriously you did not have to be a genius to work out that, that was a lie, for one Loki hadn't even been anywhere except from his room and secondly his voice had betrayed him, making him slip up on his words and totally screwed up his answer.

Thor stared at him for a moment, his face showed signs of disbelief and betrayal; his own brother couldn't even trust him enough to tell him the truth.

"Loki please tell me the truth I want to help you, you can trust me...I can see that you're hurting on the inside, but it's not good to keep it all bottled up, you need to tell someone, so please let me be the one to help you," Thor whispered keeping a soft and calm tone to his voice to reassure his brother.

Loki nodded slightly, but still didn't dare to say a word about it just yet.

Loki sighed and began to tell the story every word full with different emotions as Thor just sat there listening.

Thor got up and turned his back upon him, not saying another word he walked out.

He walked toward the living room were he could already here the T.V was on, he stopped in the doorway and glanced over at the man he called Father.

A heavy weight suddenly pressed heavily upon his shoulders; he had to confront his father about what he'd done to Loki.

Thor stepped in front of the T.V to get Odin's attention.

"Father...we have to talk," Thor told him whilst standing pensively; trying to keep himself from exploding in anger.

"What is it son?" Odin asked as he turned the T.V off, annoyance showed slightly in his quick movements.

"It is about Loki...I have knowledge of what you've done to him," Thor grunted as he took a step closer to the man.

"What has he been telling you, my son?" The man seemed irritated by asking all these questions, but Thor wasn't going to back down that easily.

"You've been abusing him haven't you, father?" Thor asked rhetorically as he totally lost all his self control and let his anger show.

"How dare you accuse me of such things," Odin replied with a false hurt expression on his face.

Thor turned around in disgust; he couldn't stand to look at this man anymore, he knew he was lying it was written all over his ugly mug.

Thor huffed in annoyance and walked out, not standing to be in his presence anymore.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

"Hey Stark..." Pepper purred as she leaned against Tony who was sat at the back of the lunch hall on his own well that was before Pepper had came over.

He hated Pepper, well what he had seen of her it was enough to know that she was a bossy, self-centred, stubborn control freak, but her worst aspect was that she could be obnoxiously flirtatious.

"What do you want?" Tony asked in annoyance as he glared up at her.

"You should be nicer to people because one day you may get what's coming to you," Pepper was bossing him about, Wow that women had nerves.

"Just tell me what did you want?" Tony asked again, he was now slowly losing his patients.

"I have a composition for you as you are in my debt," Pepper grinned mischievously...

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

Loki's bedroom door slung open with a powerful swing;

A frustrated and fuming Odin stood in the door way.

Odin stumbled towards the raw looking Loki; he knelt down beside him as he stared at him with a cocky look plastered on his face.

Loki gasped as he noticed the needle and thread that was behind the mans back.

Loki tried to crawl away but Odin was soon on top of pushing him down with all his force.

"I heard that you have told my son about what I had been doing to you...well it looks like I will just have to sow that mouth of your closed so that you cannot tell any other about this," Odin hissed, his words dripped with venom and coldness.

He inched the needle closer and closer until it was just about to touch the top of Loki's chapped lips…

-Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX-

End of Chapter

Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Come on you all know you want a Loki cookie there so yummy and are full of godly goodness.

Love you all |(￣3￣)|

-LokiPie-


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone, I really do love you so I have blessed you all with a new chapter.

ENJOY!

"What is this composition you're talking about?" Tony asked his eye brows were raised in a questioning expression.

"I want Loki Odinson and you're going to get him for me," Pepper replied, her voice was full with confidence and eagerness to this little plan she had came up with.

Tony didn't know what to say, everyone knew that he had once dated Loki, but still Pepper had the nerves to boss Tony around and tell him to help her get his ex-boyfriend.

Tony knew that what Pepper was trying to achieve was stupid for one no one had seen him for the last week and second Loki was totally gay.

"And Stark you better or I'll tell the whole school that we slept together," Pepper threatened.

"Go on then see if I care," Tony replied bluntly as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Note to self; need more intel on Mr Stark," She mumbled under her breath as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

"There you go that's better," A voice called out from the darkness of the room.

A fragile body laid on the floor as a tall and muscular man stood watching upon the boy.

There was still fresh blood that dripped from the boys lips; painting them crimson.

Altogether his face was swollen in purple bruises and deep cuts.

"Loki..." The man whispered as he crotched down beside him, he ran one of his fingers across the tight stitching that bounded his lips together.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, I just don't want anyone having any knowledge of the things I have done to you," Odin said, it was sickening that in this current situation Odin could be so gentle and demurring.

Loki turned his head from the view of the older which wasn't taken well by Odin.

He raised his right arm and punched Loki round the face,

If Loki could scream this moment would definitely be the time to do exactly that.

He punched Loki one last time, but it is much harder which causes Loki to fall back onto his side.

A whimper escapes his throat as a single tear slips from his green orbs.

Odin stands there for a moment before leaning down to be inches away from Loki's face; his breath reeked like sick and alcohol.

"Only if you were truly my son..." Odin hissed as he stood up right again and walked away; he seemed happy with what he had done on the outside, but in his heart he actually felt guilty.

Loki lost all consciousness after that, but the memory stayed.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

"Oh come on there has to be at least some dirty on To-ah ha! Got it," Pepper called out, as she read the words on the computer screen.

She had finally found the information she needed to get Tony to do what she wanted; she could totally black mail him with it.

"Bruce that is just stupid," Tony's voice caught her attention as she began to log off of the computer.

Pepper glanced over to the other side of the library and noticed Tony who happened to be sat down with his friends.

She strolled over to them and nudged Starks shoulder, Tony looked up at her and sighed.

"Will you excuse me?" He asked his friends rhetorically which only resulted in a raised eyebrow from Clint, a smirk from Bruce and a confused look from Steve.

Tony got up and walked away from the group with Pepper right behind him.

"What is it this time?" He asked as he turned to face her, a frown was plastered on his face as he stared at her in an irritated manner.

"I know that you did it...you killed your mother," Her voice was harsh and bitter as the words left her mouth.

"...How?" Tony was so confused and hurt, he had long ago locked away that part of his life, but now with Pepper knowing, it was all coming back.

It had happened sometime when he was six, he hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did.

He himself didn't kill his mother, but it was his fault that she died. It did not matter to Tony, he still blamed it mostly on himself, as if he was the one that killed her; it was a very touchy subject for him.

_He and his mother were walking along the sea side; it was pouring down with rain and was quite foggy._

_Tony was holding his mothers hand as he walked along, he glanced down at the edge of the water, there by the bank was a young girl who looked ready to jump._

_"No!" Tony screamed as he let go of his mothers hand and ran towards the girl._

_"Anthony..." His mother called out, but Tony took no notice of it, he was determined to save this girl; as he got closer and closer she vanished._

_Tony stood staring over at where the girl was a moment ago; his small features were twisted in confusion._

_He turned back around to be greeted with a horrifying sight; his mother was lying on the ground in a puddle of crimson._

_Tony ran up to her and knelt down._

_"Mummy… wake up, Mummy?" Tony called out as he taped her arm multiple times._

_There was no answer which was counted for._

_Tony's insides twisted into a pain knot in his stomach as tears formed in his eyes._

_"Mummy!" He cried out into the night as his little arms wrapped them self around his mothers body embracing her in a tight and desperate hug._

That was the thing that changed him; made him who he was today, it was the torture of knowing that if he hadn't tried to save that girl his mother would still of been with him.

He did not know how Pepper had found out about it, but he knew that she could definitely blackmail him with it.

End of Chapter

What do you think? I hope you like the little twist at the end.

I will post post the next chapter as soon as possible!

Love you all ψ(｀∇´)

-LokiPie-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here is Chapter 5, I know that this chapter isn't very exciting but I needed to write it as it is a main part of the story line. (⌒▽⌒)

And yes midnight6277 and HeWhoCrys I did get

Inspired by how Ichigo's mother died, I now need to came up with more for that part of the storyline. Thank you everyone for the the reviews, favourites and follows.

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

"Okay so what is the first thing you want from me?" Tony asked half heartedly; he knew that he had to oblige to all her terms; he couldn't let anyone know about what happened to them so many years ago.

"I need you to sneak into his room and get something of his," She replied, smirking cockily at him; god how she loved getting her way.

"Anything in particular?" Tony sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this right now and he blamed it on her, it was alright until she brought up the matter of his past.

"Something that you know is special to him," Pepper replied as she turned so Tony could only see her back.

"Well that narrows it down..." Tony muttered under his breath sarcastically.

The school bell suddenly rang signalling the end of lunch and it was time for the next lesson.

"Bye Anthony," Pepper said as she begun to walk away.

Tony sighed again just before he started to walk away from where he was standing, ignoring the calls from his friends.

The last few lessons went by slowly, but that was exactly what Tony wanted, he wasn't looking forward to sneaking into Loki's; even just thinking about it made his stomach flip.

He got into his usual sports car and drove to Loki's house, it'd been so long since he'd been there, he remembered all the times when he used to sneak into Loki's back window and they would lay in his bed in each others arms whilst they talk or even sometimes they would just lay there in complete silence staring at each other in contentment almost like they could read each others thought; they were so in love, they understood each other and that was just one thing Tony couldn't understand and never would.

Tony looked up at the side of the brick building; there was one small window that was obviously Loki's.

Tony knew that there was no one in, the big give away was the fact that no lights were on inside.

He took the same route up the wall as he did so many other times; he'd become an expert at climbing the wall.

When he finally reached the window ledge he sat there for a moment as he popped the window open just before he slipped inside.

An awful smell hit him like a cloud of smoke as he made his was further into the room; it smelt like sick and death.

A dark shadow in the corner of the room caught his attention, it was still and small yet it looked so familiar, but it couldn't be him... could it?

Tony cautiously made his way towards the light switch; he placed his hand on said switch and flicked it upwards so the light would come on.

Tony glanced over at the corner; what he saw literally tore at his heart, as a broken Loki sat huddled up in that very corner.

His whole form was even skinnier and his skin was a sickening yellow with deep purple and black swollen bruises which made it seem like he'd been punished for years.

Still that wasn't the reason for Tony's reaction, it was his sawn lips which were now ripped into his skin making his jaw look out of shape and jagged.

Tony stumbled over to where Loki was sitting and placed a hand to the raven heads lips.

Loki's eye lids flew open and Tony could see it, his eyes were no longer that emerald green as they once were and they only held fright within them.

His eyes said it all, no words could describe this relief that Loki felt as he realised that it was only Tony.

"Loki..." Tony whispered in a soothing manner.

Loki's eyes were unfocused and dry; he stared over Tony's shoulder as if he was not there.

"What happened?" Tony asked in awe as his hand slid across Loki's cheek, he grimaced every time his fingers trailed over a swollen part of skin.

"How long has this been going on for?"

He knew it was pointless asking all these questions, but he just had to.

He rushed up into a standing position and rashly jogged into the bathroom.

He grabbed a jug and filled it with water; he also got a flannel and a needle, when he had everything he needed he seated himself back beside Loki.

Firstly he dabbed the flannel that had hot water on it to Loki's lips to get rid of the dried blood and to also sanitise the cut that were ripped into his skin.

When he was satisfied that he'd cleaned it enough he grabbed the needle and placed it to the first bit of thread.

"I'm going to unthread these stitches...okay?" Tony wanted to make sure that Loki was aware of what he was going to do; he didn't want him to be frightened so he showed him concern.

Loki gave him a little nod of his head which was a good thing because at least he was aware of what was happening around him.

Tony slowly started to pull the first piece of thread, tugging it tightly as it fell from the small hole that was obviously made with a needle.

A pained expression rushed over Loki's features as Tony pulled more and more on the threads.

By the time Tony was finished Loki's mouth was blooded again, no matter how much Stark cleaned the other mans lips they kept bleeding again it was actually worrying.

Suddenly Loki's bedroom door slammed open and standing within the door frame was Odin who seemed very displeased by Tony's unwelcomed presence.

End of Chapter

Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW I need reviews because they fuel me to write!

Love you all (=ﾟωﾟ)/

-LokiPie-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Frostiron Buddies, here is my Christmas present for all of YOU! I hope you like it and Thank you so much for all the Follows, Faves and the couple of review (Want more) Make me smile please!

Enjoy!

"How dare you!" Odin's voice boomed from the other side of the room as he raced towards the two other males.

Tony didn't even have time to collect his thoughts together as he was vigorously slammed into the far wall; his breath got knocked out of him as his vision started to blur.

Loki glanced over at Tony, but the look was emotionless, he seemed even more broken then anyone could've first anticipated.

"Loki... run!" Tony screamed hastily with shortened breath, he diverted his attention to the other teenager, his lips were still bleeding and the expression on his face made him look like a man that was only half there.

He didn't care if Odin hurt him; he stopped caring about himself a long time ago, he just wanted Loki to get out of there.

He wouldn't stay there and watch Loki get beaten down, he liked to think of himself as a philanthropist.

Odin had now pinned Tony to the wall, his eyes fierce like daggers as he glared down at the younger man.

How dare this man- he is a monster; an alcoholic monster who didn't deserve to have a 'son' as good as Loki, he'd broke the boy and Tony didn't believe there was enough time in the world to be able to truly mend a broken person as such- this is one of the reasons why he was the way he was because he was still broken inside.

Odin was angry you could tell by the way his jaw was clenched and how his fists were furiously curled up in a ball by his sides.

Odin went to hit Tony, But before the two of them could realise, Loki had stepped in between them- Odin's fists slammed into Loki's cheek with a hard thud, the contacted made the younger man stumble ungracefully to the floor.

Loki's eyes were wide open with some sort of shock as he held his red cheek- his father had done it again, he'd hit him; it felt so surreal.

"I'm so sorry..." Odin whispered in reassurance which didn't help. Loki didn't know what his sentiment was towards these words; they didn't sound fake, yet they sounded wrong or at least misplaced.

"Don't you dare try that whole 'I care crap!'" Tony screamed at the man, how dare this he, after everything that he'd put Loki through and now he was saying sorry- it made Tony so angry.

"I'm so sorry," Odin repeated himself, he stepped forward and knelt down in front of Loki.

He'd a genuine look on his face, yet Tony couldn't trust him- why should he; it was obvious that neither Loki didn't either.

"Son...what have I done to you?" Odin voice trembled, it sounded like he was confused, his hand brushed the younger's face, but Loki moved away ever so slightly that it failed to touch him.

"Get...get away from...me," Loki stuttered, his voice was dry and scratchy from lack of use.

Suddenly Odin's attitude changed; he was no longer the confused and hurt person he was minutes ago as he pulled Loki into a tight hold and placed a cool knife to his pale throat.

"Loki!" Tony screamed; No Loki wasn't going to get hurt anymore, he wouldn't let him, he didn't deserve this; no one did.

It was painful to watch the betrayed look cross Loki's face like an unbreakable mask, it cut Tony so deeply and that is the truth; the truth of his love- it runs deeper within him then his veins.

"Tell me Stark, why do you love this boy so much?" Odin asked. He'd a smirk on his face as he glanced upon the livid teenager.

"It's none of your business," Tony growled.

If this man thought he was gonna get anything out of Tony, he was surly mistaken.

"Oh come on, tell me, let Loki dearie hear why you love him so much as its your last chance," Odin laughed, he was enjoying this so; it was sickening.

Tony clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut- no he could not cry he, he had to be strong but he was so close to going over the edge; he needed Loki but this man was making it hard for him to have him.

"Please...Tony...I want to know," Loki whispered under the grip of Odin.

Now this changed everything, if Loki wanted to know then the least Tony could do was tell him- he owed him that much.

"Loki...I love you so much that I don't think I could live without you, these last few weeks without you have been hard. I don't feel worthy of loving you- you're a god compared to me,

I've a very dark past, but every time I'm with you I see a bright future...I love you...I love you," Tony trailed off as a lonesome tear fell from his eyes.

The whole room was left in silence; no one knew what to say, not even the over confident Odin said anything. Well, that was until a few minutes passed.

"Ha! Loving another man is wrong- it's sick and that's why I won't allow it, you have poisoned my son," Odin grumbled.

Anger flared up in Tony, this man had lost it, he though that Tony had poisoned Loki it was actually the other way around.

"Get off me!" Loki shouted as he reached out for the blade that was held against his neck, his hand slipped on the blade and cut his hand, yet he didn't show any kind of pain he just continued to push the knife away.

When the knife was safely away from his neck Loki pushed Odin away, he raced up and took Tony's hand pulling him along.

He ran down the corridor to the stairs with Tony close behind, but Odin was chasing after them, they reached the stairs and descended them stealthily.

There was a huge bang that came from behind them, Tony looked backwards and saw Odin slip and start to tumble down and not in an eloquent manner.

Tony stopped when they reached the bottom. Odin slammed into the floor when he stopped falling, his body went limp and his stomach had stopped raising and falling; he'd stopped breathing.

Loki rushed over to Odin's side, he placed two fingers to said mans neck- there was only a slight pulse, but it was very weak and slowly dying.

"Father!" Loki cried, even though Loki hated Odin- no one deserved to die this way, even after everything he had done to Loki, Loki still felt hurt by the sudden death of his 'father'.

"Loki..." Tony whispered as he walked over to the other teenager and placed a hand onto his shoulder; Loki harshly shook it off and turned his head to glare up at him.

"Its your fault...everything, if you wasn't here this would of never happened, me, Thor and Father would be fine, but no now Odin's dead because of me and because of you. How am I going to explain this to Thor?" Loki asked angrily, it was a sudden outburst that Tony didn't expect.

"Loki..." Tony whispered this time, but it didn't help, in many ways it was making it worse, that was obvious by the way Loki's jaw clenched in annoyance.

Loki just couldn't cope anymore, so he coarsely, but as furiously as he could muster up, whispered "Just go Tony... I-I hate you! Now please go!"

End of Chapter

OMG! So what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you I love you so much and I am so sorry for not getting this Chapter up

Last week that was because I had to go somewhere but now I am back and hopefully I can now get back to my routine where I post a new chapter each week!

Love you all (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

-LokiPie-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I know that it is late but here it is!

* * *

Tony didn't need to be told twice; he knew that what had happened was painful for Loki yet he felt truth in the harsh words that Loki had said to him.

He did not know where to go- no way was he going home because he knew if he did it would just make him feel worse.

He ended up going to the Central park, it was quite late now but still there was an extensive amount of people around.

Tony sat on a bench and watched as everyone went by- everyone were all immersed in their own lives that they never truly saw each others, like the man that was sat to the left of Tony he was homeless; no he did not look as if he was but you could tell, but you just had to truly look at him to understand that.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands, it had been a long day and he could feel it weighing down on him yet this feeling he had felt, he had learnt to get use to it but it had gotten worse tonight- something to do with Loki maybe?

"Uh-hum," Came suddenly from the left side of him, he looked up to see the homeless guy standing beside him; he looked to be around his age maybe a little older but who could tell? age was not a thing you could suddenly decipher by looking at a person.

He also had Blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a large figure which as you could tell was mostly muscles which made sense with living on the streets, you needed them or you would never survive here in Manhattan.

"May I sit here?" The man asked timidly yet there was a glint in his blue eyes that told Tony he was not as shy as he seemed.

Tony nodded in approval as he shuffled up the bench so the man could sit.

They sat in silence for a moment; both just staring up into the sky until Tony turned around and looked at the man.

"Tony," He addressed himself politely to the blonde, the look on Tony's face was genuine yet inside he was broken but he would not show that to this random homeless person or anyone else for that matter so he wore a 'mask' which hid his inner feelings from the outside world.

"Oh I'm Steve, its nice to meet you Tony," The man replied in a gracious manner, he did seem like a friendly person and Tony was grateful for that.

For hours they sat there talking about their likes and dislikes, hobbies everything that a new person should know, even though they were still in the park- but that was not important; anyway it did not seem like either of them had anywhere else to go.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

The voice lingered in his head, venomous anger was strong in the tone of his voice as if he was there again- as he placed a needle to his mouth, as he shoved his head into the freezing water and then he is beating him again over and over.

He wanted to scream but his breath was restricted, there was a presence and it was haunting him- it was inside his head.

"If only you were truly my son... loving another man is wrong... Haha... I won't hurt you...its all your fault...YOUR FAULT,"

His head was pounding as laughter filled his head and then suddenly it was all gone, his head felt heavy and so did the rest of his body, sweat beaded off his skin as he took deep breaths.

He stumbled out of bed and hurled himself into his bathroom, he opened the bathroom cupboard and took a set of pills out; he took five pills altogether.

His body started to go numb and a rush of anguish relief washed over him- the suffering was meant to disappear but yet his heart still ached, he would of been lying to himself if he said that he did not regretted making Tony leave and what he said to him; he said he hated him what a foolish thing to do, how would Tony ever forgive him.

Thats just the thing, Tony would not because of his pride and Loki knew it because his pride was the same he could never forgive either and that truth made his heart crush just that little bit more.

Thor still did not know about their Fathers death as he had gone to Jane's last night and still had not came back, He was dreading what would happen when he does come back and finds out- would he be on his side or their fathers?

His mind was racing as his heart thumped loudly in his chest, all awareness gone as he slid down the wall and sobbed into his arms.

He might as well give up there was no turning back but also he could not move forward, everything had changed too quickly and it had broken him and what future did a broken man have? They had none.

"I give up," The whisper like a deafening hiss and then finally the darkness had overcome him; there was that relief again but it hurt.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

The sky was crystal blue as the sun shone down to heat the earth below, there was no cloud in the sky to disdain the heat from the sun or the light.

A cool breeze filled the air around, you could tell it was spring by the way it was still cold but yet getting warmer.

Tony was in the park as he had been for most days, he would find himself sitting with Steve as they talked about random things yet there was still something about the other man that Tony could not put his finger on; yes he seemed nice but it was his own lack of trust that made him wary, there was something shifty about the blonde and he did not like it.

He had been slowly intrigued by Steve he was a homeless person with a story to tell and Tony was the only one willing to hear it which made him feel even more inclined to stay with the man because he liked being different.

The worst thing about this was that the only reason that he had actually spent so much time with the man was because he was so different to Loki and that help him forget about him for a few hours but after he leaves it all comes back and usually it gets worse so he goes and sees the man again the next day, yes he had missed loads of days of school but he did not care- to hell with it!

He was now alone though, in his room and he could hear his dad; drunk again but he was not an abusive drunk like Odin was oh no Howard was a horny drunk and unfortunately for Tony he had his new girlfriend around- he hated her how dare he replace his mother with that bitch? Well it was a rhetorical question but it was true in that sense.

He left lonely in this room, he had so many shared memories of him and Loki in this room- When they were happily together it was great nothing could tear them apart not even the problems they sometimes had at school, they had each others back as a friend and a couple.

They would spend long night in his bedroom, sometimes getting up to no good and even sometimes just basically staring into each others eyes in a understanding manner.

Tony felt his bed was cold and empty, similar to his heart, but every now and then a thought of Steve would pop into his head, and made it all feel that little bit better and slightly surreal - shit!

End of Chapter

* * *

Please review!

-Lokipie-


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! Its been quite long sorry I did not intend to leave you this long, the only reason for my tardiness of a update is because I was waiting to hear from my Beta reader (Luvlaloki) and she took forever to reply but finally she did get back to me with what she thought and stuff like that, and now here you go this lovely chapter.

Please enjoy because I sure loved writing this chapter and you will see why later!

The sun was rising as it was now illuminating his room, it seemed like an normal day like he use to have.

He rolled over, to his surprise he was in his bed- how did he get there? The last thing that he remembered was being on his bathroom floor as he lost his consciousness.

He stretched his arm out which came into contact with something smooth and hard, he glanced over to his right and surprisingly it was not an 'it' it was a 'he' and that he was Tony Stark.

Loki leaped out of bed, pushing himself over to the far wall and stared at his brothers friend.

That was when he realised that he was naked- oh no what happened did he and him-?

A small groan escaped Tony's mouth as he started to stir from his slumber.

Loki's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched Tony rise up into a sitting position, his eyes analysed the other mans movements as he took the room in; realisation creeped onto the mans features and then finally he glanced over at Loki.

A cocky smirk positioned on his lips as his eyes looked Loki up and down; he was at least satisfied with the view.

Probably the first time ever Loki started to blush beet red which seemed to amused Tony very much.

"Morning sweetheart," Tony whispered with a little chuckle, Loki looked away and walked into the bathroom, he slammed the door closed and stood there for a moment.

"Well good morning to you too, talk about feeling used, I wonder if this is how everyone else I sleep with feels like after?" Tony mused with a shrug as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Half an hour later the bathroom door opened to reveal a fully clothed and showered Loki.

Tony was still on the bed but he was now dressed.

"Your still here," Loki sighed, glaring at Tony half heartedly.

"Wow that seems odd usually I'm the one that says that," he replied mostly to himself but said it loud enough so Loki could hear him.

Loki growled in response as he walked over to his door and opened it.

"What your wearing is hot by the way...it always is," He muttered the last bit but still Loki heard it, he didn't know if he was or wasn't meant to hear it but he did and it made him feel giddy; the last person he had heard say that to him was his last boyfriend who he had a bad experience with.

"Why did you stay?" Loki asked in a matter of interest but within the question there was a deep meaning, a meaning which he could not yet recognise or label.

"Well I am one for telling people to go but I have never been someone to leave, suppose i'm kind of a hypocrite but I do not care hell its their fault; they shouldn't come to me only for sex," Tony replied, there was little emotion in his tone but still there was something in his eyes that told Loki this man was not so perfect after all, well only people at school thought that; definitely Thor he thought the world of Tony and sometimes it made him jealous for no reason at all and it hurt.

"Okay so I panicked suppose your not that bad...its just nothing, its not of import," Loki sighed and turned to look away from the mans brown eyes which seemed to warm into his gaze.

There was a strange feeling in his heart and it was tight and consuming, every time their eyes locked it got thicker and harder to understand but yet something in his head already knew what it was but he just denied to listen to it because it could not be, he was not capable of it and he had learnt that long ago.

"Come on green shoes, I want to show you something," Tony called out suddenly as he stood up and grabbed Loki's hand before he pulled him out of his room and then out of the house.

Their hands were still entangled in each others as they walk down a narrow path to where ever Tony was leading them.

Tony finally stopped and turned towards the man clad in green and black, a genuine smile on his face as he looked at him; brown locked with green as they stared at each other.

"Welcome to my secret hide out Mr Odinson," Tony said in a tone no less then a whisper.

A little smile creeped onto Loki's face, he was happy for now and that was all that mattered.

Loki looked over Tony's shoulder, they were in the middle of a small forest but they were in some sort of clearing with a small cliff at one side of them.

There was illuminated green grass which was proudly standing under their feet, to the left of them was a small river that flowed mutely and in a imposing elegance.

There was also butterflies and dragonflies flying around aimlessly, it was beautiful- oh and that view, it hung like a picture beyond the cliff.

"Its beautiful," Loki whispered in awe as his gaze laid onto Tony again and there it was again that same squeeze of his heart.

"Thank you I know," Tony replied in a more then casual way, his snarky and friendly yet self centred way of talking, but it was all him no fakery and it was wonderful he was who he was and he was not afraid to show it.

Loki slapped his arm in a playful manner as he smiled some more, yes he was genuinely happy but still it felt surreal and he was afraid, afraid that he would have to let go of this moment.

Tony's face inched closer until their faces were inches away from touching, Loki closed the gap and locked their lips into a melting kiss, it was not heated and lustful but passionate and loving.

They got lost in each other for what seemed like hours but soon they had to stopped so they could breath.

For a little while longer they sat there looking over into the looming distance, Loki in his lap as they talked about their lives and everything about them, it was a great experience.

They slowly feel in love that night, they let each other in and it was great but in the distance it was alway the future that stopped the presents from working the way it should.

Xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xX

He was now in the bathroom again, in the same position he was in before he went unconscious. it had just been a memory yet it seemed like it had just happened.

He wished he could be there again in that mans arms whilst they got to know each other but it was too late, he was broken; future, present, past nothing mattered he might as well say goodbye because that person that Tony loved was gone and what was left? - nothing.

End of Chapter

Do you see what I mean? I think this is my favourite chapter yet! Anyway please Please review I so need your feedback people, it fuels me and I'm nearly low so please I NEED MORE! Haha anyway have a goodnight or good day.

(So tired)

Love you all (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

-Lokipie-


	9. Chapter 9

Faking the last smile 

_Hello everyone I do hope that you have had a fine day! If not I hope this chapter makes it all better :) ENJOY!_

_Sorry if there are any mistakes because my Beta reader has stopped contacting me for some reason so this chapter has not been looked over by her. (If anyone is willing to replace my old Beta reader you our welcome) anyway the show must go on so here you go, chapter 9! _

* * *

Chapter 9 

Over and over he would rush into the bathroom cupboard and drown himself in pills until blackness took him, he lusted for those memories to return and he wanted the pain to stop. It was a Saturday night, the room was only half lit and everything was still and silent. There was no breeze to grace the room from the hot stuff air which was intoxicating.

A loud crash echoed though out the room as it was engulfed with light, the door swung open with might force and a tall muscular built man stood in the door way, his blue eyes scanned the room for any sign of life.

"Loki!" He shouted his deep melodramatic voice 'boomed' through out of the room making it hard to believe that moments ago there was nothing.

A small pitiful groan came from the far corner of the darkened bedroom, catching Thor's attention as he raced inside, he glanced down at the floor and there he was; his broken brother.

"Brother!" He shouted as he crashed down unto his knees, so much concern and pain dwelled within his blue orbs as he looked his brother over. His whole frame shattered and his skin laid a sickening white upon him, yet his face was the worst part; his green eyes a dull death like colour as black circles rimmed them, his bones easier to make out which symbolised his lack of food or anything for that matter, he looked ill; very ill and it frightened Thor

"Please…leave…me," A small whisper escaped from Loki's dry throat, even if it was slightly slurred it was still effective but Thor was not having any of it.

"Loki…what happened, why is father on the floor downstairs?" Thor questioned, his eyes never leaving Loki.

"He's…Dead," Loki replied in that same slurred whisper but yet there was no real emotion in his voice or face, he also had yet to make eye contact with his brother…he couldn't, he felt too guilty and he feared the fact that Thor would look at him in a manner in which would be most cruel. He told himself that he deserved to feel guilty; he did after all kill Odin, their father well Thor's real father…his adopted father.

"How" Thor asked bluntly, He seemed to be slightly enraged by this new discovery but it wasn't so much directed at Loki but still Loki feared the outcome of it.

Loki swallowed and took in a breath before he answered him, he did not want to be here not if Thor got angry and lost control, if that was to happen he would be a dead man but maybe that is what he needs; maybe it will make is more surreal and then the pain will fade away?

"He fell, he was chasing after Tony and I…before he tripped and fell to his death," Thor's head bowed down, his blonde hair flopped down in front of his face hiding the hurt expression which was on his face. "He did wrong by you Loki but what of Tony?" Thor asked but his voice was uneven and shaky, he finally lifted his head up to look directly at Loki.

"I...I let him go,"

The look on their faces resembled each other's but they were for different reasons; the agonising feeling of hurt deep within their core and the knowing of relent harshness that bade no right in their life, no welcome yet it was there and it had solemnly scarred them.

His blue eyes wielded with tears as he looked deeply into the green orbs of his brother, the mess which was his madness that showed as a glint in his eyes.

The darkness that lingered within him; created by the created by the hatred of the man that was once a person of trust but now that man was gone and only anguished madness remained.

* * *

The air was thick and humid; there was a lack of light and sound yet words echoed into the distance. The bowl was now heavy in his hands, it weighed him down and it was close to spilling but there was something within him that urged him on.

He looked down upon the man that was below him, his pale face scarred and wrinkled with age. He had been here for centuries; the only one here to save him, the only one stopping the acid from pouring over the man's face and stopping the agonising screams. Now the bowl was over flowing the acid was trickling down his arm leaving scars as it burnt his skin.

"Please…stop you're…hurting yourself," The words were meaningful yet they were hidden behind an unstable voice which quivered in an uneven rhythm.

"No…I have to do this," His voice replied back though he could not control the words which escaped from his throat. The man's now dull green glanced up at him; sorrow and pain alight in them but it burnt in vain.

He was here with this man; this man that once told him that he hated him yet at the same time loved him, it was weird to think that this man was actually only a teenage boy yet he was much more then that…He was Loki.

He could not leave him nor let him go because he needed to let him know that he was not alone, yes there was no hope and the acid was pouring upon them now, it was sure to burn yet it seemed like a simple sentiment.

"Please leave Tony, I-I hate you," It was spoken in a whisper yet it was harsh and it did not sound like it had come from the same Loki who lay's underneath him but it had.

It also surprised Tony, the words were quick and sharp; there was also some sort of familiarity that followed.

Oh yeah now he remembered, this man never asked for his help nor wanted it. Centuries of helping a man that hated him or who wanted to hate him but could not show it until all hope ran out it was obviously now.

His hand now trembled and the bowl slipped out of his grasp, it falls upon his face and it burns him, the man who he loved now unrecognisable as the acid burns his skin. The guilt and pain over comes him as he watches him cry out in agonising pain.

He had failed…

…

…

The darkness of the room bade no welcome as he glanced across the room, the sleepiness still within him leaving him slightly disoriented.

The nightmare still lingered in the back of his mind and his skin poisoned with a burning sensation.

There is a dull pain that courses through his body but as he moves it explodes into white hot pain. His whole body paralysed as drowsiness over come's him until he is deep in a restless sleep.

End of chapter

* * *

_Don't you just hate it when that happens; the end of a chapter because I know I do! _

_I decided that I wanted to add a bit of Norse mythology so I added that dream but I am a bit unsure about it…was it confusing? _

_So enough from me please go and review because I would love that so much! _

-خداحافظی

-LokiPie-


End file.
